Aniki
by Semper idem
Summary: Itachi returns and asks Sasuke for forgiveness. Will Sasuke acknowledge him as his brother again? Slight AU.


**A/N: My first fic in this category! The song is _Sorry, _By_ Chris Daughtry._**

Two Uchihas stood in the house they once called 'home'. Someone had cleaned the walls and the floor from blood, the furnitures were still there, nothing revealed what had happened there so many years ago. The younger of them looked furious and filled with hatred against his brother, the older showed no emotions at all. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.  
Itachi was nervous, and for once in a very long time, he was afraid. Afraid that his brother wouldn't listen. Afraid that their bond was already cut. He had sent a letter to Sasuke, asking him if they could talk for awhile without fighting, and was surprised that his otouto actually bothered to come. Ever since the day he sent the letter, Itachi had spent every second planning his speech, carefully chosen the right words to convince Sasuke that he never wanted to destroy his life. _But was it enough?_

_Will you listen to my story?_  
_It'll take just a minute._  
_How can I explain_  
_Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you_  
_How could I cause you so much pain_

"Itachi." Sasuke growled. "What do you want?" The coldness in his brothers voice bothered the other. _Was it too late?_ He took a step towards his brother.

"Sasuke-chan. Do you remember when we were younger?" Sasuke only glared at him, but at least he was listening. "You used to greet me with a warm hug every time I was back from a mission."

"Get to the point." Itachi ignored him. When he looked at his little brother, he didn't see the angry, betrayed teenager. He saw the innocent five-year-old boy. The cute kid who only wanted his parents' and older brother's acknowledgement, knowing nothing about the cruel world outside.

"We saw the first snow falling every winter together with mother and father…"

"That was before you killed them." The voice was cold and harsh, it should not belong to a thirteen-year-old. Itachi knew that it was his fault.

"… I helped you practice chakra control…"

"Only if I begged you."

"… We-" We were so happy.

"Shut up! Get to the point! What do you want?"  
Itachi closed his eyes. He still remembered the good times. And he wanted it back. _I even left Akatsuki._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you won't leave me._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I will always be there_  
_Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

"Dear otouto…I just wanted to tell you...That despite all the things I've said and done...I still love you." _I love you more than life._

Sasuke just stared at him. Then his older brother's words fully reached him.

"You liar!" He screamed and activated his Sharingan. "You never had time for me! I longed for you to be with me, but you was always busy!" Tears began to stream down his pale cheeks. "You was busy pleasing our father and being the 'Clan prodigy'! How ironic, the clan prodigy killed the clan." He hissed. Itachi felt guilty, he knew he had neglected his brother after his promotion to ANBU, and he knew some of his excuses were even worse than Kakashi's.

"...I know that I told you to hate me. But I never thought that you actually would let the feeling consume you. You were the light in my life, the one who distracted me from all the duties. The one who saw me as a human being instead of a weapon. You should know that...the hatred that has separated us was always one-sided." _How can I ever hate you?_

_All the words that I come up with_  
_They're like gasoline on flames_  
_There's no excuse, no explanation_  
_Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong_  
_I'd give away all that I own_

"Sasuke…My precious otouto...I'm so sorry for what I've done. For everything" _I'm sorry for not being a good brother._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I will always be there_  
_Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

"Word can't erase the past." Sasuke muttered. But the fire of hatred within him was already fading.

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul_  
_And If I promise you I'll regain control_  
_Will you open your door?_  
_And let me in take me for who I am_  
_And not for who I've been, who I've been_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you won't leave me_

"_Itachi_...Why did you kill the clan? I want the truth."

"Take this." Itachi mumbled and gave his brother a scroll. He held his breath as Sasuke slowly read the words written there by The Third Hokage himself. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when the crimson-red Sharingan was deactivated.

"I-It was your mission?"The disbelief in the younger Uchiha's voice was mixed with something Itachi couldn't really identify. Was it relief? Confusion? Or...Was he happy that his brother wasn't a cold-blooded monster? And Sasuke's eyes were blank. He just stood there, he said nothing, he didn't calm down. And he held the scroll like it was the only thing that kept him alive.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours to Itachi.

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I will always be there_  
_Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

"Otouto...Do you believe me?" Sasuke slowly turned his eyes from the scroll and looked at his older brother. Several painful seconds passed. _Do you believe me when I say I'm sorry?_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I will always be there_  
_Will you believe?_

-

-

-

-

"…Yes..._Aniki_."

**Please review and tell me what you think about this!XD**


End file.
